Ready to see Vampires sparkling?
by NimbusQueen29929
Summary: Reading of the Twilight saga by Harry Potter characters. 4th year. Third Person POV but focusing on Cedric's thought rather than Harry's. Starts from after the First Task.


Cedric was fed up. The reason? The Yule Ball. He only had eyes for Cho, but the rest of the girls in the school and even a few from Beuxbatons were asking him to the Yule Ball. It sounded like nothing but trouble to him. Along with avoiding some obviously deranged women, Cedric also had to pay back Harry for the help that was given in the First Task. Lost in thought, he hurried his breakfast and went to the Common Room.

After he reached the Common room, Cedric didn't even notice his surroundings until he tripped over something. "Wh-" he cut himself off as his eyes rested on the book that tripped him up. The book was strange with a black background cover and a pair of pale hands cradling an apple. There were other books below that in a pile, all of them tied together with a string.

"_Twilight,_" Cedric was pretty sure that he had never come across that book. It sounded weird, not something that was on his must-read list. He opened the book and a piece of paper came out.

_Dear Cedric,_

_These books were given to me by your Great-great grandfather when he was dying. His Muggle sister, Stephanie, knew about the wizarding world and wrote these books. She and I didn't always see eye to eye but it was your Great- great granfather's dying wish to make Dumbledore read these to Hogwarts to the bright, young children of Hogwarts. I trust you with these books. Give the to Professor Dumbledore._

_Your Great-great grandmother Ursula_

Cedric blinked. He wasn't sure if he had a great grandmother Ursula. If it was a forgery, then Dumbledore or his father would be able to find out where the gag came from. Even if it was a gag, it wasn't the funniest gag he had ever seen. The pranks of the Twins, Now, _that _was funny.

With the curiosity of the books in mind, Cedric set off towards the heads office.

* * *

Cedric said the password to the gargoyle and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasure Mr Diggory?" he asked. The Headmaster had always intimidated him up close. He silently gave him the letter. Dumbledore read it quickly. "This doesn't seem fake, does it Mr Diggory?" "Umm... No Professor." "Then why don't we go and inform the rest of the school?" he asked.

Breakfast was about to get over and there were students finishing up some last-minute homework. Dumbledore stood on the podium and announced, "Some important news has come to me saying we should read a book. However, we cannot abandon our studies so after reading Chapter One we shall have class. Some classes won't be there today as we will be reading a Chapter in between each class. I shall begin by reading the first chapter. Everyone get back to your Table." Cedric and a few other people went back to their respective house tables. Most people were whispering excitedly. Dumbledore took the book which had _Twilight_ written on it and began.

**Twilight**

"I bet this book is going to be good. I always preferred twilight to midnight." said Ron sighing happily.

"Good for you, Ron. Let Professor Dumbledore continue." said Harry.

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"How many people-" said Gred

"Besides our beloved-" continued Forge

"Boy-"

"Who-"

"Defeated-"

"A dragon-"

"do?" they finished together.

** though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"What kind of hunter looks pleasantly back at someone?"

"Shut up Ronald. Listen to Professor Dumbledore and maybe we'll find out."

** Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. **

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a pointed look. He coughed discreetly and stared away.

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.****The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Again, why is the hunter smiling?" asked Ron.

"Well, he is about to kill 'no-name', so maybe 'no-name' or someone close to 'no-name', hurt the poor guy," said Harry.

"Can you two shut up? And Harry what is with the 'no-name'?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged, not bothering to respond, smiling slightly as Hermione seethed at Ron.

"Well, that's the ending of the Preface." said Professor Dumbledore.

The children boo-ed in their own ways. Then, Dumbledore smiled and said, " Let's finish the first chapter too, shall we?

* * *

**A/N : That's it for now. Should I continue? ;) R&R! - NimbusQueen29929 **


End file.
